Reliving the past through memories
by AdoreThem
Summary: Jack relives his past with Ianto, with their Daughter..... Sorry to say this is set after Ianto dies, but still mostly Janto... Enjoy.. Complete for now... might do more chapters in the future.
1. The first meet

"Dad? What was Tad like?"

It had been 17 years since Ianto died and Jack was sitting in their apartment with their daughter Ava, who was the spitting image of her Tad. Jack had found himself pregnant two months after Ianto died, and had been devastated that Ianto wasn't there to share the glory of being a parent.

"Your Tad was the most loving and kind man I ever met."

"You keep saying that Dad, but I'm almost 17 now and I want to know everything about him, and about your relationship. You know, when you first met, the first kiss, the first date. Stuff like that."

"Well, let's see."

Jack put his arms around his daughter and got comfortable on the couch before continuing.

"The first time we met was when I was fighting a weevil."

Jack let his memories fly back to the day they first met.

TW

_Jack was pushed up against a tree, and jumped back towards the weevil, pushing it away. He took out the weevil spray, but the weevil was too fast and hit him before he could spray the liquid in the weevil's eyes. He fought the weevil, until it knocked him to the ground. Jack luckily managed to roll the weevil around so that he was on top of it. Jack started hitting the weevil until he wasn't on top anymore, the weevil started biting him in the neck, and that's when it happened. A beautiful man, with blue eyes, dark hair, in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, came almost out of nowhere and started beating the weevil with a stick. The first time the weevil didn't seem to notice the stick, but the second time and the third time it did. It stopped biting Jack and looked up at the man, before getting up and attacking. Ianto Jones then started fighting the weevil, until Jack jumped on its back and got it on the ground. Jack sprayed the liquid into the weevil's eyes, pulled out a bag, put it over the weevil's head and gave it an anesthetic._

"_Thanks."_

_Ianto leaned up against a tree._

"_No thank you. And you are?"_

"_Jones, Ianto Jones."_

_Jack hold out is hand._

"_Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness."_

"_Lucky escape."_

"_I had it under control."_

"_You think so? Looked pretty vicious."_

_Ianto walked toward Jack with his hand trying to reach his neck, but Jack stepped back._

"_You're umm… you were bleeding."_

_Jack just smiled._

"_Had worse from shaving."_

_Ianto looked at the body lying on the ground._

"_Looked like a weevil to me."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Ianto's head returned to face Jack. Jack watched him for a few seconds before bending down to the body._

"_I'll take him from here."_

_Jack grabbed the weevil and pulled it over his shoulders, before turning to Ianto._

"_Thanks for the assistance."_

_Jack started walking away, while Ianto simply stayed where he was._

"_Anytime. By the way! Love the coat."_

_Jack just kept walking, thinking that he would never see the young man who helped him again._

TW

"So Tad saved you from dying again?"

"Yes he did."

"But you were hurt, Tad didn't imagine that."

"No he didn't. But telling someone that you can't die isn't something you tell someone you just met."

"Yeah I guess that would have surprised Tad a bit if you told him right then and there."

"Yeah I think it would have."


	2. First kiss

"What about your first kiss?"

"Well, I don't know if you can call it that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your Tad was unconscious at the time."

"Why?"

"Well it's hard to explain really. You see about 6-7 months after your Tad started working for Torchwood, we found a half converted cyber woman in the lower levels of the hub, and your Tad was the one who put her there."

"Why would he do that? You said it yourself that he was there at Canary Wharf, he knew what those things can do."

"Yeah, but you see, this girl was someone very close to Tad and he couldn't let her go."

"Oh, so what happened?"

"Well…"

TW

"_Remember Lisa, remember who you are."_

"_The upgrade isn't complete."_

"_You're still human."_

"_I am disgusting. I have. I am. Wrong."_

"_We can help you."_

"_I must start again, upgrade probably."_

"_For god sake have you heard yourself? Lisa please. I brought you here to heal you, so we could be together."_

"_Together. Yes. Transplant my brain into your body. The two of us together, for you. We'll be one complete person. Isn't that what love is?"_

"_No."_

"_Then we are not compatible."_

_Lisa lifted Ianto into the air and threw him across the room. Ianto just laid there and Jack knew he was unconscious._

_After Jack had woken up from the dead a couple of times, he ran over to Ianto, pulled him up towards himself and slapped is cheeks a couple of times to get him to wake up, but he didn't. Jack felt his pulse weaken and kissed him. Ianto gasped for air and looked up at Jack. He opened his mouth but Jack stopped him._

TW

"So that was your first kiss?"

"Like I said I'm not sure I can really call it our first kiss, seeing as your Tad was unconscious."

"Well I think it counts."

"Okay, then I say it counts too."


	3. First Fun time

"What about your first 'fun time'"

"Oh I'm so not telling you about that."

"Why not? It's not like I'm 10."

"Tell you what, I'll tell you about the event leading up to it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Okay so it was after Susie died again…"

TW

_Ianto was standing in the morgue filling out the death report on Susie, when Jack came up to him._

"_Thanks for doing this."_

"_Part of me job Sir."_

"_No I should be doing it but. One day we're gonna run out of space."_

_There was a moment of silence before Ianto started to speak again._

"_If you're interested, I still got that stopwatch."_

"_So?"_

_Jack looked at Ianto totally confused._

"_Well, think about it. Lot of things you can do with a stopwatch."_

_Jack started to smile and laugh a bit._

"_Oh yeah, I can think of a few."_

"_It's quite a list."_

"_I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in 10."_

"_That's 10 minutes and counting."_

TW

"So Tad was the one who started it all?"

"Yep."

"And you're still not gonna tell me what happened after that?"

"Nope. Not in a million years."

"Spoilsport."

"Aren't I always?"


	4. Want a date?

"How did you end up dating? And who asked who?"

"I asked your Tad and it just went on from there."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you ask Tad out?"

"Well, it was after I got back from that dreadful year, you remember me telling you about that right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well it was after I got back, and John came through the rift, because of some diamond he was looking for, but we didn't know it at the time, so we help him look and…."

TW

_Jack and Ianto stepped into the office. Jack stopped just as he got in._

"_Oh yeah, loving that officey feel. I almost get excited in these places. To me they're exotic, office romances, photocopying your but, well maybe not your but, although as we're here why don't we photo…"_

_Jack was cut off by Ianto._

"_The rift was active at these coordinates approximately 200 feet above ground that means this floor or the roof."_

_Jack was silence for a little while before speaking again._

"_How are you Ianto?"_

"_All the better for having you back Sir."_

"_Can we maybe drop the Sir now, I mean while I was away, I was thinking maybe we could, you know when this is all done. Dinner, a movie."_

"_Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"_Interested?"_

"_Well, as long as it's not in an office, some fetishes should be kept to yourself."_

"_Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot."_

"_Right, I'll do this floor, don't want you getting over excited and you take the roof. You're good on roofs."_

_Jack just nodded and went to the door, but was stopped by Ianto's voice calling his name._

"_Jack, why are we helping him?"_

"_He's a reminder of my past, I want him gone."_

_Jack turned to open the door, but stopped and turned around._

"_By the way, was that a yes?"_

"_Yes, yes."_

_Ianto had a bit of trouble looking Jack in the eyes, but Jack just smiled and walked out the door and headed towards the lift._

TW

"Wow, I mean, you asked in out after saying you had a fetish for offices?"

"Yeah, and he said yes."

"Yeah I got that. if he had said no, I don't think I would be sitting here right now. Am I right?"

"Yes you're right."


	5. How you get a job

"But how did Tad become a member of Torchwood?"

Jack laughed a little as the memory came back to him.

"Well, the day after he helped me with the weevil, he was standing outside the tourist office with a cup of coffee, your Tad made the best coffee in the world."

TW

_Jack walked out of the tourist office to see Ianto standing outside with a cup in his hand._

"_Morning. Coffee?"_

_Jack took the cup and hesitated before taking a sip._

"_Wow."_

_Jack handed the cup back to Ianto._

"_I wanna work for you."_

"_Sorry no vacancies."_

"_Look let me tell you about myself."_

_Jack started walking._

"_Ianto Jones, born august 19__th__ 1983, able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shop lifting in your teens, number of temporary jobs, manly a drifter until two years ago you joined the Torchwood institute in London, junior researcher, girlfriend Lisa Hallet."_

"_Deceased."_

"_Sorry."_

_Ianto stepped in front of Jack._

"_Look you checked me out."_

"_You knew what a weevil was, I thought I would have to come deal with you."_

"_But instead you can see that I have the right qualifications for the job."_

"_We are nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links."_

"_When it burned, two members of your team scavenged the ruins."_

"_We didn't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands."_

"_And you're the right hands are you? Trial period 3 months."_

"_No."_

"_3 weeks, 3 days. Let me prove myself to you, I'll work for nothing."_

"_No."_

"_I saw what they did at Canary Wharf. What am I supposed to do with those memories?"_

"_You are not my responsibility, and we're not hiring."_

_Jack walks away leaving Ianto standing alone._

"_Same time tomorrow the?"_

"_There is no job for you here, and there never will be."_

"_I really like the coat."_

_Jack just smiled and kept on walking._

TW

"I don't understand. You didn't hire him."

"Not that morning no."

"Then why did you tell me that?"

"Because the story isn't over yet. Okay, so that night there was rift activity near a warehouse and I was in the SUV heading there, talking to Owen, Tosh and Susie over the comms."

TW

_Jack stopped the car and got out, he had enough of this Ianto Jones._

"_Okay this has to stop."_

"_No listen to me."_

"_I don't have time for this. Look, I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of this city by sunrise, there is no place for you here. Go back to London, find yourself another life, keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory."_

"_No but the thing is."_

"_Look, any conversation between us, no matter what the subject, is over, finished, done forever. I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car, if your still standing on the road, I'm gonna drive through you."_

_Jack walked back the the SUV, when Ianto spoke._

"_So you're not gonna help me catch this __pterodactyl then?"_

_Jack stopped and looked at Ianto._

_Jack and Ianto were standing outside the warehouse and Jack was fiddling with a syringe._

"_Okay, that is the only special equipment you got."_

"_Yeah cause I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV."_

"_Torchwood London would have."_

_Jack and Ianto ran to the door and opened it, only to stand in the doorway._

"_Nope."_

_Jack and Ianto ran out of the door and closed it again. They leaned up against it._

"_How'd you find it?"_

"_Rift activity located it."_

"_Torchwood London."_

"_See quality kit."_

"_That's quite excitable."_

"_Must be your aftershave."_

"_Never wear any."_

"_You smell like that naturally?"_

"_51__st__ century pheromones, people have no idea. Ready for another go?"_

"_I'm game if you are."_

"_3...2...1"_

_Jack opened the door once again and ran inside with Ianto behind him. The pterodactyl flew straight at them._

"_Split."_

_Ianto and Jack ran their separate ways and ended up in the same place. Jack shushed Ianto._

"_We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here, come back with me, I got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."_

"_So you'll let a pterodactyl in, and not me?"_

"_We need a guard dog."_

"_I can be that, like a receptionist, building maintenance, food and drink, dry cleaning, that coat of yours must take a battering, like a butler, I could be a butler."_

"_We don't need a butler."_

"_Excuse me, dried egg on your collar."_

"_That was a busy week."_

"_What exactly is your plan?"_

"_I'm gonna be the decoy."_

"_And it will rib you to shreds."_

"_Dinosaurs? Had 'em for breakfast had to, only source of pre co food protein, after the astroy crashed. Long story. Here you go. One injection to the central nerves cortecs, I'll keep it occupied. Move."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_It knows me, I'll be a better decoy."_

"_it'll be too dangerous."_

"_No I've got a secret weapon. Chocolate, preferably dark."_

_Ianto walked away from Jack, to distract the pterodactyl. Ianto was whistling to keep the pterodactyl's eyes on him._

"_Your favorite, yeah."_

_Ianto threw the chocolate to the pterodactyl._

"_It's good for your serotonin levels, if you got serotonin levels."_

_The pterodactyl ate the chocolate, and then turned to Jack who just smiled before running towards it. The pterodactyl was faster, and grabbed Jack's wrist before flying off with him. All you could hear was Jack calling Ianto's name a couple of times before the pterodactyl flew back towards Ianto who had opened his arms in order to catch Jack. Before Jack got off the pterodactyl, he took the syringe and injected the sanative into the pterodactyl. Jack loosened his grip and fell onto Ianto, knocking him to the ground._

"_Sorry."_

_Jack and Ianto rolled over a couple of times, in order to not get smashed by the falling pterodactyl. They both laughed loudly for a couple of seconds before their eyes met, and a wave of desire and lust came over them. Ianto was the first to speak._

"_I should go."_

_Ianto stood up and started to walk away. Jack quickly got up from the floor._

"_Hey! Report for work first thing tomorrow."_

_Ianto didn't turn around but stopped a little before he started to walk away again._

"_Like the suit by the way."_

_Ianto had tears in his eyes, tears of relief. And a couple of seconds later he was gone._

TW

"And that's how he got the job."

"Wow. So there was sparks between the two of you already back then."

"Yep, and if he hadn't started speaking I would have kissed him right on the spot."

"Well you got him in the end."

"That I did."


End file.
